


Now and for Always

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (Everyone else is background characters), Gideon is a little shit, M/M, she likes to tease her makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Barry and Hartley become parents of a cheeky AI that saves the world.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Appearances are Deceiving [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Now and for Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something cute between Gideon and Barry and then Hartley appeared and it just turned into a full family thing.

“Hello Mr Allen" A female voice spoke as Barry wandered into his Uncle's quarters to relax while Rip and his family reunited, and the Legends reunited.

“Hello Gideon” Barry responded in amusement as he removed his cowl and searched through Len's clothes for something he could wear that wasn’t his suit. “Why are you calling me Mr Allen?”

“That is your name, is it not?” Gideon inquired as Barry made a small noise of triumph as he found some clothes and then changed into them to actually get comfortable.

Barry grinned at the AI and grabbed his phone, he pressed his speed dial for Hartley and hummed a tune to himself as he waited for his boyfriend to connect the call.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, where the hell are you?!”

Barry winced lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Uncle Mick came to see me, something happened to Len and he needed my speed to help so they took me to help... I'm currently on the waverider"

There was silence at the end of the line before a soft curse “No fair, why the hell didn’t he ask me to come? One, he’s my dad, and two, time travel and space ships!”

Barry snorted at his boyfriend pouting. “I could ask Uncle Mick to come to pick you up?”

“Would he?!” The excitement was clear in his tone and Barry shook his head fondly.

“I'll ask... hey Hart? If we made an AI, what would you want it to call you?”

There was a bit more silence as Hartley contemplated the question, the both of them knew that they would create an AI because of the Gideon that was deactivated when Eobard disappeared.

“We'd probably be extremely smug at making one and then would probably joke about and have the AI refer to us as parents because we can, and then we'd end up turning the joke into something serious because we'd get overprotective. Why?”

“You hear that Gideon? That is why I asked why you called me Mr Allen"

There was silence on the end of the line with Hartley before a sheepish voice spoke up. “I'm sorry mom"

Hartley cracked up over the phone as Barry spluttered at being called mom.

\--TS—

“Hartley! Tell your daughter to stop calling me mom!”

Hartley broke into laughter again as he heard the whine of frustration from his boyfriend, Mick chuckled from where he was stood next to him and patted his son on the shoulder before moving to Len.

“Sorry honey, but she’s your daughter, you know that is something you would do too" Hartley laughed as he tried to soothe his boyfriend, he hugged Barry close before moving straight to his dad and clinging to him. “Don’t do that again... we can’t lose you”

Len patted Hartley's shoulder gently as he hugged him before nudging him to go back to Barry “I promise Hart, now go handle your boyfriend, he’s been arguing with the AI since the phone call with you”

Hartley sighed and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend “You’re arguing with our AI?”

“She keeps calling me mom" Barry pouted and scowled as a floating blue head appeared above the table that was close to them, the smile on her face made Barry scowl some more.

“Gideon?” Hartley questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

It was clear to the crew of the Waverider, and the Hunter family, that Hartley was the dominant of the relationship between him and Barry. Barry was a sweetheart, and so was Hart, but Barry was the one that could be classed as a mothering figure while Hartley is a pure father figure considering how often he had to lovingly knock some self-preservation into his boyfriend’s head.

Gideon seemed to duck her head sheepishly.

“Sorry dad, but you were the one who told me to do it when you first made me!”

“Hartley Rathaway!” Barry exclaimed as he hit his boyfriend's arm in betrayal, a pout on his lips as he moved from his boyfriend and ended up next to Mick and Len “Pops he's being mean!”

Barry froze as he called Mick something other than Uncle. He moved to run but was quickly grabbed and pulled back to land in Len's lap, the cold criminal held the young man close as his husband evaluated the new term.

Len knew that Barry would resort to calling them something other than Uncle, soon. The young man was their family and had become just like their son, just like their other two boys and Len also knew that once one of the boys popped the question, Barry would remove the Uncle part to make it less weird for other people.

“Hartley hasn’t told her to do that yet Scarlet” Len pointed out fondly “Has he Gideon?”

“This is the first time I've seen dad since getting put into the waverider gramps"

Nearly everyone on the bridge snickered at the familiar term that Gideon used for Len. Len hummed softly and released Barry as Mick took him from his lap and held him to keep him from running, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the hologram.

“Mom told me to call you Gramps" Gideon spoke quickly in hopes that Len would move his gaze elsewhere.

Instead of turning his attention to Barry, Len moved his attention to Rip before a smirk formed, a look which Rip did not like. “Gideon, how do you view Rip?”

“My irresponsible little brother who doesn’t understand the terms self-preservation and self-care... like mom" Gideon answered automatically, her hologram grinned at the fact that Rip was about to enter her mismatched family.

“Hear that English?, you’re my granddaughter's brother which makes you my grandson" Mick spoke gruffly as he hugged his nephew. The whole crew were close to bursting into laughter as Rip paled and shook his head

Hartley eyed Barry, who sent him a soft smile, and moved to Rip, he grinned and patted the captain on the head. “Nice to meet you son"

That was the end of the self-control and the whole bridge was full of laughter as Mick held his nephew. While everyone was distracted with laughter, Mick made Barry look at him as Len shuffled closer to the two.

“What have we told you about keeping things from us?” Mick questioned softly and ignored how Barry squirmed softly, he nodded as Barry whispered his answer of ‘not to' and pulled away briefly. “I don’t mind if you call me Pops, Bar, Henry won’t mind either because he knows that we look after you when he can’t... you’re ours kiddo"

“What’s my name then brat?” Len asked with a little tease in his voice.

“Pa or Papa" Barry muttered softly “ father was too formal, daddy is just... wrong so pa was the only English I could think of, Papi would be weird but I did like Tad which his welsh"

“Go with what you like kid" Len told him before releasing him and pushing him over to Hartley, smiling fondly as his son wrapped his nephew in a tight hug.

\--TS—

“Barry where are we going?” Hartley yawned as Barry tugged him through the corridors of the waverider until they were on the empty bridge.

The genius paused as he noticed a small picnic next to the window that showed the light effects of the temporal zone, a small smile appeared as Gideon dimmed the lights so that it was just the temporal zone that lit up the bridge.

“Thank you Gideon" Barry thanked as he moved Hartley to the picnic area and gestured for him to sit on the pillows

It was rare that Hartley and Barry got to have moments like this, neither of them could really go out on dates because of CCTV. The one photo they had, was placed above his bed with great care.

“You're welcome mom" Gideon responded and giggled softly at the look on Barry’s face.

The two meta’s curled up on the floor as they watched the beauty of the temporal zone, neither wanted to speak much as they took comfort in silence and being there with each other.

Barry moved from where his head was in Hartley’s lap and rummaged around in the basket before he turned to face his boyfriend.

“Hart?”

Hartley made a small noise of acknowledgment before he looked at his boyfriend with a small smile.

“I love you,” Barry told him firmly “I slowly fell for you with every time that I opened the pipeline, you have been my rock, my friend, and the one that makes me see sense... thank you for everything you’ve put up with from me, all I can ask now is if you would be willing to put up with it until death do us part... would you be my reason to return home every day from the hell that we were thrown into?”

Barry carefully removed the ring box that he had hidden under a pillow and opened it to show a ring he had made that was a mixture of part of his suit and an old part of Hartley’s gloves.

“Will you ma-"

“Yes"

Barry didn’t even need to finish the question before Hartley said yes and threw his arms around Barry, knocking him to the floor and kissing him senseless as Barry laughed breathlessly. He moaned into the kiss as Hartley put a bit more passion into it to show his love for the speedster.

“What the hell have we told you two about leaving the door open?!”

Hartley yelped as he was tugged off of Barry and both boys scowled up at Mick and Len breathlessly.

Barry groaned and dropped his head back “Gideon! Why did you go to them?!”

“I didn’t think that you would want anyone to walk in on you mom... gramps and poppa were the best option” Gideon replied with a huff.

Len scowled at both boys until he spotted the ring box and nudged his husband, gesturing to the box and then looking between the two boys, he caught sight of the box in Barry’s hand which meant that he was the one to propose. Len looked at his shell-shocked husband and grinned.

“You owe me hot stuff, Scarlet made the leap first.”

Barry and Hartley looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the constant betting between their fathers.


End file.
